Lost (OTE)
Lost is the third episode of OmniTerra: Evolution. Plot In the Sloxers Base (Phantom Haunt): Mr Ritter. I can defeat the boy. Send me. (Mary Farrow): Don't send Phantom! Water overpowers Fire! (Der Ritter): True. I could send you both. (Mary, blushing): Nope! I will take the boy. (Phantom Haunt): We don't need the boy. The boy will defend Wendy, and we need her, to interrogate her about the boy. (Mary): Then let me go to defeat him! (Phantom): Ok, then. Mary teleports out. Secretly, Tyran, the earth Sloxer, teleports as well. In the TSR Base (Wendy): So, Master ''Ash. When are you gonna teach Cameron? (Ash): Now! We beat Hax Lumo easily, so he's improving already! (Cameron): Exactly, Master Wendy! ''Suddenly, Mary and Tyran teleport in. '' (Tyran): Hey, kid! Don't try to be all good at battling! Because you're not. '''Terreton, Heavy Punch!' Tyran shoots his Terreton at Ash. Terreton punches Ash, who cowers because of the pain. (Robots): Tyran Rex and Mary Farrow tag-team to create Sloxers. Ash Trenton, Cameron Tern and Wendy Clae tag-team to create TSR. TSR at 1300. Wendy shoots her Vulpimancer Omni at Mary, who brandishes her Shooter in a circle, then pulls her trigger, reshooting Wendy's Vulpimancer. (Mary Farrow): I can redirect any Omni which is not worthy. Tsunamix, Water Power! Mary shoots her Evolved Orishan Omni at Ash. Tsunamix glows blue. (Wendy): C'mon, Cameron, combo shot! Correlation between Wind and Fire! She shoots her Methanosian Omni as Cameron shoots his Whirl. The two Omnis merge, creating a lightning storm at the Sloxers. Then Tsunamix swerves into the way, getting electrocuted, then drops. Then the combo shoots at Tyran and Wendy, who stagger wildly. (Robots): Sloxers at 750 HP. Mary takes out wing like pieces and fits them to Tsunamix. She then puts Tsunamix in her Shooter. (Mary): Time to be washed away! Tsunamix, activate OmniTrap Soarer! She shoots Tsunamix, who transforms into three aquabirds, birds associated with water. The aquabirds shoot at Cameron and Wendy, damaging 200 HP apiece. '' (Robots): TSR at 900 HP. ''Tyran takes out glove like pieces and fits them to Terreton. He then puts Terreton in his Shooter. '' (Tyran): You will come with us, Wendy Clae, or your friends will be destroyed. '''Terreton, activate OmniTrap Puncher!' Tyran shoots Terreton, which hits Cameron, then bounces off, then shoots back, damaging 400 HP. (Robots): Cameron Tern eliminated. TSR at 800 HP. Wendy shoots a Nosedeenian Omni at Tyran's Shooter, just as he was about to call Phantom. Phantom appears, looking angry. (Phantom): You called? Phantom shoots his Dragon Omni, Draco, at Ash, who dodges. (Mary): Tsunamix,' Ice' Vine! She shoots Tsunamix, creating a vine that encases Wendy. Phantom holds onto Wendy, then teleports. Mary and Tyran teleport with him. THE END Characters *Ash Trenton *Cameron Tern *Wendy Clae *Phantom Haunt (first appearance) *Mary Farrow (first appearance) *Der Ritter (first appearance) *Tyran Rex (first appearance) Battles *TSR versus Sloxers No Outcome Moves *Water Power *Ice Vine OmniTrap *Puncher (first appearance) *Soarer (first appearance) Category:OmniTerra: Evolution Category:Episodes Category:ISM